kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Avatars of the Kanohi Force
This page has been locked. The Kanohi Force was originally brought together when one of their number, The 1st Shadow, donned an avatar made up of the Kakama from G1, and the Mask of Stone from G2, in his own colors. This concept intrigued Ghidora131, who requested one of his own. He later brought others to the older member, and more avatars were made. Thus, the Force was born. Wave 1 Over time, their activities brought in more and more members, and Shadow was more than happy to throw together some more avatars for everyone. These avatars can be found here: Tir.jpg|The Irrational Rock|link=Irrie|linktext=Irrie Tahu3.0.jpg|Tahu3.0|link=Tahu3.0|linktext=Tahu3.0 Shockwave.jpg Sharky.png Meyres.jpg Kovika.jpg Ib.jpg|IcarusBen|link=IcarusBen|linktext=Icarus Bronzejet.jpg|Bronzejet|link=Bronzejet|linktext=Bronzejet Durahk.jpg D5petewa.jpg|Petewa|link=D5 Petewa|linktext=Petewa Jaknuv.jpg|Jakura Nuva|link=Jakura Nuva|linktext=Jakura Dallior.jpg|Dallior|link=Dallior|linktext=Dallior Gh131.jpg|Ghidora131|link=Ghidora131|linktext=Ghiddy Pmos.jpg|Pohatu: MoS|link=Pohatu: Master of Stone|linktext=Peemoss T1s.jpg|The 1st Shadow|link=The 1st Shadow|linktext=T1Shadow Arzaki.jpg|Arzaki|link=Arzaki|linktext=Arzaki geha.jpg|The Forgotten Chronicler|link=Geha|linktext=Toa Geha Dragonav.jpg|Dragon11603|link=Dragon11603|linktext=Dragon bonkle.jpg|Bonkle's avatar|link=Bonkle|linktext=Bonkle ltoj.jpg|Lewa otJ's avatar|link=Lewa of the Jungle|linktext=Lewa otJ masterinika.jpg|Master Inika's avatar|link=Master Inika|linktext=MI akitty.jpg|AngryKitty05's avatar Onakuadjust.jpg|Toa Onaku Wave 2 Just before the start of December 2015, marking the one-year anniversary of the Force, Shadow made a new avatar for himself using the 2015 and 2016 Masks of Stone. All subsequent avatars made after this point would be considered part of the second wave of avatars, marking a new generation. 2016t1s.jpg|Shadow's Wave 2 avatar arnie.jpg|Arnie's first avatar brandek.jpg|Brandek's first avatar dall2016.jpg|Dallior's Wave 2 mask drag16.jpg|Dragon's Wave 2 avatar pete16.jpg|A 2016 update to Petewa's avatar pmos16.jpg|Pohatu's Wave 2 avatar onuaparu.jpg|Ouberry's first avatar logan.jpg|Kohnoh's first avatar Azonkf.jpg|Azon's first avatar|link=Azon|linktext=Azon On occasion, the KF force has been known to unite under avatars aside from their official split masks, most notably, Ponies, Power Rangers, and (coming soon) Star Wars. Ponies The Pony avatars were made on a site, and were made by whoever wanted to have one, and were used by everyone who had one. It was during this period that the Force learned that Ghiddy has a deep hatred for MLP--as such, he declined the use of such an avatar. * Petewa. * Dane. * The Majority of the force. * Several people from outside the force. (Gallery to be added) Power Rangers The Power Ranger avatars were made when Petewa gave up on his previous project in order to start an easier one, one in which he'd draw the Power Rangers as Underlings...or was it vice versa? Those members and their avatars are as follows: DragonMMRSR.png|Dragon PetewaMMRSR.png|Petewa|link=D5 Petewa|linktext=Petewa KovikaMMRSR.png|Kovika TahuMMRSR.png|Tahu|link=Tahu3.0|linktext=Tahu3.0 DaneMMRSR.png|Dane IrrieMMRSR.png|The Irrational Rock|link=Irrie|linktext=Irrie Meyres.png|Meyres Icarus.png|IcarusBen|link=IcarusBen|linktext=Icarus Star Wars Around the time that Star War: The Force Awakens was coming to theaters, Kovika planned on making SW avatars for the KF members. Whether or not he intends to keep up on that offer is yet to be announced. (Gallery to be added) Stylized avatars Aerixx once made stylized avatars for each of the Leedurs. He had hinted that they were part of a larger image, but this was never seen to fruition. Regardless, they were highly approved. Arzakiiconedit.png dallioricon.png T1sicon.png jakuraicon.png Pmosicon.png ghidoraicon.jpg Cave Drawings Bonkle began producing avatars for himself as well as a few other members in a style that he described as "cave drawings," representing the masks of the members of the Force in a rough, yet recognizable style. Gehacave.JPG Arzakicave.JPG Hunadraw.JPG Shadowcave.png Danecave.jpg Irriecave.png Dragoncave.png Bonklecave.jpg Dalliorcave.jpg Tahucave.png Editorsmudge.JPG Kakama draw.JPG Category:Shadow's Creations Category:Petewa's Creations, Category:Bonkle's Creations